


Night Shift

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Crushes, Kissing, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Non-force sensitive, sith-loving Reader is one of Empress Acina's guards, and gets to meet her during night shift.





	Night Shift

You stretch slightly and hold back a yawn that threatens to escape from your lips. You had been assigned night duty again. Once is a coincidence, twice starts to get suspicious and fifth… Well, let’s just say that there’s no room left for any misunderstandings after that.

Whatever your superior’s grudge against you is, you just had to endure it for now. You had clawed your way up in here, guarding the Empress’ place, and curse all if they thought you would give up this position for minor bullying.

You rouse from your thoughts when you hear a sound of footsteps to your left. You turn your head and forget to breathe upon seeing who it is. Empress Acina. 

You had always found siths enticing. Even if you couldn’t see or use the Force, you could feel it. That caressing, burning sensation under your skin and the tightness of your throat. It was terrifying and thrilling at the same time.

You swallow, pushing all thoughts aside and stand straighter when Empress passes you. You can smell her perfume, and feel her power that leaves you rather light-headed when the familiar sensations passes through your skin.

“Who are you?”

You let out a small, near non-existent yelp at the back of your throat. Empress Acina stands in front you, only arm’s length away. You stutter out your name and rank, while your heart keeps bounding faster. “Ah, I remember you,” Acina says, a small smile appearing on her lips. “You’re one of the new additions.”

You nod, embarrassment slowly turning into excitement. You never imagined that you would talk with Empress, let alone that she would show interest in who you are. “If it’s not too much trouble, would you like to escort me back to my room?” Acina asks, the tone of her voice making it sound more like a command than a question. “I would love to have some company.”

Disregarding your post without a second thought, you follow Empress through the intricate corridors towards her bedroom. You talk about menial things on your way there, feeling happier and happier each step you take. However, everything good must come to an end sometimes, you think bitterly when you arrive at your destination.

“You were an excellent talking companion. Thank you,” Acina says and your heart jumps. You say your goodbyes to her and turn around to leave. However, her sharp, commanding ‘Stop’ makes you come to a halt. You slowly turn around and before you can react, Acina’s lips are pressed against yours. They are soft and full, and after the initial shock, you answer almost too eagerly.

She brakes the kiss, firmly pushing you back but her smile doesn’t falter. “I hope we get to have another talk like this soon. I bid you goodnight.” With those words, she closes the door, leaving you outside. A slow, wide grin starts to appear on your face.  _She wants to see me again._

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
